1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection apparatus for a multicylinder internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection apparatus known from EP 0 299 337 A has a high-pressure pump that delivers fuel to a high-pressure accumulator that is also referred to as a rail. For each cylinder of an internal combustion engine, an injector is provided for fuel injection; each injector is connected to the high-pressure accumulator by means of a hydraulic line. This fuel injection apparatus has the disadvantage of high costs for production and assembly due to the presence of the high-pressure accumulator between the high-pressure pump and the injectors. Because of the high pressure that prevails in it, the high-pressure accumulator must have a high strength. In addition, the presence of the high-pressure accumulator increases the amount of space required by the fuel injection apparatus in the region surrounding the internal combustion engine.